


Lazy Morning

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Briarwood in Lunaris [2]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: He stirs, making an inquisitive sound, still mostly asleep. He doesn't know what woke him, but the cool body beside him is still, warmed faintly by Juste's own body heat.
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Original Male Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Series: Briarwood in Lunaris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014348
Kudos: 5





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long, long before the game had finished and posted to my Lunaris Games OC tumblr, [eyeslikethorns](https://eyeslikethorns.tumblr.com/)

He stirs, making an inquisitive sound, still mostly asleep. He doesn't know what woke him, but the cool body beside him is still, warmed faintly by Juste's own body heat. The Hunter smiles, burrowing his face into that broad chest, nuzzling the hollow of Finn’s throat, palm over the moon mark on his chest. 

Finn moves then, his lips quirking - Juste’s hair is tickling him in sensitive places. Without opening his eyes, he picks up an offending piece and lifts it to brush the ends over Juste’s nose. Juste squirms away, laughing softly as Finn holds him in place with his other hand, his embrace strong and firm. It isn’t until the light flashes brightly in the corner of his eyes that Juste realises what must have woken him before. 

His laughter stops and he breaks free of Finn’s grasp with a sharp breath, rising from the bed and hurrying to the curtains to draw them fully closed. He’d replaced them with thick, heavy ones, that allowed no light through, but in their haste to get to the bed in the night, he had forgotten to check. 

Crisis averted, he returns to lie down next to Finn, expression sheepish. Finn is on his side now, looking straight at his lover with an amused grin, and takes him back into his arms with a whispered platitude. They lie like that for some time, Juste thankful that he has the morning off, and his lover, grateful for such a lover to spend more of his time with.


End file.
